papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach
|location = Various |species = Human |tattle = N/A}} Princess Peach is a recurring character in the Paper Mario series, as well as the Mario series as a whole. She is the current reigning monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is close friends with Mario and Luigi, though she and Mario share a special romantic bond. She resides in her castle just north of Toad Town. History Paper Mario In Paper Mario, she is once again captured by Bowser. He used his castle to lift her's into space using the star rod. While the hero is on an adventure, every time he saves a star spirit we get to check on Princess Peach and play as her to help her with whatever she needs. Mario is defeated since Bowser is invincible. In this game after each chapter you can play as her. She goes through the castle with the help of Twink the star kid. She finds out where each new star spirit is and Twink tells Mario where to go. She and Twink also battle Kammy Koopa in the final Battle. Her wishes give enough power to Twink to beat Kammy and for the star spirits to undo the new Bowser's Invincibility. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she gets a magical treasure map to find a legendary treasure and she summons Mario to help. Though before he gets there she is this time captured by the X-Nauts because they need a host for the Shadow Queen. She is held in the X-Naut Fortress on the Moon. She teams up with TEC XX, the base's main computer (who falls in love with her along the way), to try to escape the base and find out their real intentions. Peach preforms various tasks during her time in the base. Along with TEC, she dances and answers quiz questions. TEC also instructs Peach as she sneaks through the base to discover information. Whie doing so, she disguises herself as an X-Naut, and later steals information from Grodus's room with only an invisibility effect hiding her nudity. She is taken to the Shadow Palace after Grodus discovers TEC's double crossing. In the final battle, the Shadow Queen uses her body as a vessel to fight. When the Crystal Stars give Mario the power to hurt the Shadow Queen, Peach gives Mario the rest of her power to restore his power. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, she is captured by Count Bleck along with Luigi, Bowser and most of his army. Count Bleck forces a marriage between Bowser and Peach to create the Chaos Heart. Peach is the first to be secretly released by Dimentio. She actually gets to join Mario in this game as the second of 4 heroes. Her abilities are using her parasol to fly, using it as a shield for infinite defense, and normal jumping. Her final battle is against Mimi, who insults her about always being rescued by Mario and Luigi. Peach gets mad and demands that the Mario Bros let her do this battle alone. When Mario is fighting Count Bleck and he is still invincible, she along with Luigi and Bowser show up and the Pure Hearts Start to work. She can be used to face the last two battles along with Bowser and Mario and is the best choice for people who want to 'play safe.' Paper Mario: Sticker Star In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, she attends the Sticker Fest. After Bowser takes the Sticker Star, she is kidnapped offscreen as Mario is knocked out. Near the end, she is tied to something with Bowser Tape near the final battle. In the epilogue, she is seen attending the Sticker Fest Revival. Personality Princess Peach could be considered the ideal model of a princess. No matter what situation she finds herself in, she retains her poise and grace. She is just as comfortable, however, exploring the world with Mario and friends, showing courage and spunk befitting her adventurous nature. She is kind and compassionate, often putting the needs of others before her own. Finally, Princess Peach is very relaxed; the rare occasions that she loses her composure, however, often result in a fit of indignant verbal thrashings. Physical Appearance Princess Peach is moderately tall, though still standing nearly a head above Mario. She has a slender figure, which she modestly covers in her trademark pink dress. Her elegant white elbow-length gloves and crown complete the ensemble, neatly accenting her flowing blonde hair. She has a sweet disposition, and is rarely seen without a smile on her face. Abilities Though rarely joining Mario on his adventure, Princess Peach did exhibit some very helpful talents during their adventure in Super Paper Mario. Peach, though only able to jump to humble heights, makes up for her lack in jumping prowess through her ability to gracefully float in mid-air with her parasol. Furthermore, she can use this parasol in battle, hiding herself beneath it to protect herself from nearly all airborne attacks. Gallery StickerFest.jpg|Peach in the bottom left Princess Peach Wedding Dress.png|Princess Peach in her wedding dress. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario:The Thousand Year-Door Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:NPC Category:Royalty Princess Peach Princess Peach Princess Peach Princess Peach Princess Peach Category:Character Project